Blink
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Delaney Singer, wasn't raised to be a normal girl. Maybe that's why when her parent's died she was sent away.. Maybe that's why the voice came to her.. " I can't escape the whispers in my head" the lovely Cover Credit goes to brianne !
1. Chapter 1

Blink " I can't escape the whispers in my head"

I sat in the back seat of the black 2003 ford explorer, my head resting against the headrest I stared up at the roof. Trying to drowned out the sound of whatever pop band that was blaring through the front speakers. I wanted nothing more than to get this drive over with, We'd been on the road for six hour's. I don't think I could take much longer of the pop music and screeching voice of Cindy my case worker. I was starting to regret my good behavior, I so wanted those for padded white walls and silence right now.

"You're so quiet back there Delaney" Cindy said glancing back in the rear view mirror

"One of us have to be" I mumbled sourly

"I don't think you're uncle will like that attitude young lady" she said sternly

" I know my uncle won't like you" I retorted

"That was rude" She scoffed

"Locking me up half my life was rude to" I snapped back

"It was for you're own safety as well as the safety as other's. You're much too old to believe in things that go bump in the night" She stated.

"Well when one of those thing's comes and get you I aint saving your sorry ass." I snapped back

Cindy mumbled something like "letting you out was a horrible decision". I didn't really pay attention to her, she thought I was crazy they all did but they'd see I was right one day and I wouldn't be there to help them. The next hour was spent lightly baning my head against the passanger seat wanting the torture to end.

The car rolled to a stop I perked my head up looking out the window. We had finally arrived nothing much had changed in the past 6 year's, My uncle had the same truck and the auto yard was as cluttered as ever. I flipped the lock up on the car door pulling the door open I stumbled out the door. Walking away from the car I fell to my knees laying down in graveling sighing.

"Finally no more ear wrenching horror" I groaned laying there.

"What's going on out there, who the hell are you?" I heard My uncle Bobby's voice holler

"Mr. Singer?" Cindy asked followed by the sound of the car door closing

"Who's asking?" Uncle Bobby asked suspiciously

"Cindy Mayfair, I'm your niece's case worker. She's been released into your custody" Cindy said in a professional tone

"Well where the hell is she?" he snapped back at her

"I believe laying on the groaned" Cindy said in an unsure voice

"Laney what the hell are you doing?" My uncle voice called out

I looked up to see him in his old blue jeans a flannel shirt with his grunged out trucker hat on his head. I pushed myself up onto my knees sitting there for a while longer.

"Letting my ear's heal I've had to listen to Lady gaga and taylor swift the entire bloody ride here" I complained

"Get your shit and get inside" He told me turning back to Cindy

I got to my feet going back to the car I pulled my bag out draping it over my shoulder I headed past my uncle up on to the porch. I opened the screen door heading inside, as the door closed behind me I heard my uncle speak

"Now get off my damn property" he snapped at Cindy

I smirked chuckling, I walked over to the chair and fell back on it. Looking around the house It hadn't changed much it had a couple new layer's of dust and dirt and there was more books laying around but it still had the homey smell of whiskey and rock salt.

My uncle came in mumbling something about,a stick shoved up her ass. I smirked shaking my head at him relaxing back in the chair it felt good to be home. I had spent more time with my uncle then I had my own parent's growing up. My parent's were hunter's always on the go always tracking another creature.

Uncle Bobby had practically raised me, he taught me everything I needed to know to protect me.

I could read write and recite ancient languages, I was prepared for anything as a child or so I thought…

A hunt went terribly wrong for my parent, the authority's said it was an animal attack. I knew different, so did my uncle, they were killed by what they were hunting.

Even though my family had prepared me for many of monster's there was one they didn't prepare me for. People, they were a breed of monster all on there own. When my parent's had died they tested me, I told them the truth. For it they locked me away I spent six year's looking at the same four wall's, eating the same gunk of food.

Anytime I mentioned demons, vampires thing's that go bump in the night or the whisper's in my head. I was threatened with electro shock . After the first four time's of excruciating pain, I really didn't want any more so I did what they said. I didn't argue I didn't fight I took the pill's and kept my mouth shut unless spoken to and when I was I lied.

"You're room's still upstairs, bit cluttered just shove it all into the hall I'll deal with it eventually" Uncle Bobby told me resting in his chair

"Alright be down when I'm done" I told him standing up

Uncle Bobby gave a nod picking up a paper in one hand a glass of whiskey in the other. I picked my bag up making my way up the cluttered stairs trying not to knock over any piles of books. I made my way to my old room opening the door there was stale smell mixed with dust and a hint of mildew. I coughed gagging slightly fanning the air in front of my nose with my hand.

I went straight for the window I think line of salt was spread across the windowsill. Unlocking the window I carefully pulled up opening it and making sure I didn't disturb the salt line. I started packing all the book's up from around the room leaving them in piles in the hallway. I pulled the sheet's, covers and pillows off the bed wrapping them up into one big ball I carried them downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked barely looking up from his paper

"Airing this crap out it stink's" I said scrunching my nose

"Alright just don't forget em" He spoke in a flat tone before taking a sip of whiskey.

Holding the pile with one hand I opened the screen door holding it with my foot while I maneuvered my way out into the salvage yard. I used the partially crushed, beaten smashed car's to drape the cover's and sheet's up so the would air out. I pulled the pillow cases off hanging them up with the other items, I wedged the pillow in broken window's hoping it help air them out.

Making sure everything stayed put where I put it, I headed inside Bobby had moved onto a different paper now. Most likely looking for any signs of activity. I headed back upstairs to my room, It was more depressing than my old four white walls. I tossed my bag up on the bed a dust cloud formed from the impact. Leaving my room I headed down the hall to the hall closet I could only hope my uncle hadn't moved the broom or duster.

I let out a sigh of relief seeing the old broom and duster, I picked them both up. Turning I used my foot to close the closet door before heading back to my room. I leaning the broom up against the wall I started to dust I couldn't help but cough from the amount of dust that was stirred up from the duster I banged it out the window numerous time's as I dusted. Finishing the dusting I started on the sweeping piling the dust dirt and dead flies into a pile I pushed them into the dust pan and dumped the out the window.

The room was starting to get better but the smell still lingered in the air. I left the room heading back downstairs Bobby had relocated into the kitchen and was now on one of the numerous landline phone's he had hanging on the wall. Quietly I searched through the cupboards and pantry looking for anything that could dilute the smell.

Finding a Lemon, Rosewater, and baking soda I mixed them together in a spray bottle. as I did my uncle watched me closely a confused look on his face.I just stuck my tongue out at him and headed up stairs bottle in hand, I walked around the room spraying the mixture in ever corner on the bed and everywhere else I could think might be harbouring the stench.

The room was finally starting to smell better the stench of mildew and dust had dissipated. Unzipping my bag I unpacked my few articles of clothing and my two pictures. One of my parent's, the other one with my parents, myself and Uncle Bobby. Setting the pictures up I picked up one of the books that had gotten left behind and started reading it.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten tll I took a break to stretch my neck and I saw that the sun was setting from my window. getting out of bed I stretched before heading down stairs, uncle Bobby had his head in a book. I headed outside gathering my bedding I headed upstairs to my room. I started putting the bed back together. Sitting on my bed I stared at the wall they were bare I felt vulnerable.

Standing up I headed down stairs, walking through the living room I noticed Sam and Dean sitting on the couch. Dean was trying to shove an entire piece of pie into his mouth while Sam seemed to be doing some research. walking into the kitchen I started digging around in the pantry remembering seeing a box of chalk. Finding the box I took out a couple pieces and headed out of the kitchen.

"Hi Rocky, Hi Bullwinkle" I teased heading up the stairs

"Laney?" I heard Sam and Dean say in unison confused.

I didn't say anything I just finished the rest of the stairs and headed to my room. I knew Sam and Dean rather well, actually they were the closest thing to friends I had ever had. My parent's were close with his father, I could remember countless times where they had gone off on a hunt and I was left with Sam and Dean.

Even when I had gotten locked up, they stopped by when they were around and Sam would send a letter every so often when things were "slow" to tell me what had been going on. Cindy hated when they came to see me she thought Dean was a pervert and Sam encouraged my "delusions".

Walking into my room I closed the door chalk in hand I start drawing protection symbols on everywhere. I covered every wall, the door the window and even the ceiling. I hid two devils trap one under my bed and one on the roof with white chalk. Finishing the last line on a symbol I sighed. I walked over to my bed and fell back resting my arm over my eyes, I felt the mood change in the room suddenly.

"You forgot the angel seal darling" I heard the unwanted but familiar voice of balthazar

I swear the man had been stalking me most of my life. Even in my padded white room he'd show up out of no where unannounced for no real reason at all. I sat up he stood there in all his cocky glory with a smirk on his face.

"Get bent" I said flatly

"well is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" He quizzed, I stood up

"Annoyance, Pain in the rear, unwanted little angel on my shoulder, Cocky bitch maybe old friend not so much" I said coldly walking past him out the room

"Well that hurts" Balthazar scoffed from behind me I rolled my eyes

"To bad" I retorted back

I made my way down the stairs rolling my eye's, he couldn't leave me alone. It wasn't like he ever came around for anything important I swear he did it just to annoy me. There had been many times he'd appear when I was in the "social" room with the other patient's and he'd appear so only I could see him and I'd look crazy arguing with him. I sat down on the arm of the couch next to Dean who had moved onto beer and burger.

"You I thought we had gotten close" Balthazar replied appearing in front of me

"Fuck off already will you!?" I snapped at him annoyed

I caught Sam looking at me with a puzzling look from the corner of my eye. Balthazar was only appearing to me again and making me look crazy in front of them.

"I'm not crazy I'm yelling a dickhead" I told him

"We can see that.. question is how do you know him" Sam asked

I blinked a couple times I was taken back by the fact Sam could see him, as I looked at Bobby and Dean they seemed to be looking at Balthazar as well.

"I'm an old friend"Balthazar told them

"He's a pain in the freaking ass" I corrected him

" I resent that" Balthazar retorted

"I resent not stabbing you in the eye with a fork when I had the chance" I snapped back

" The hand hurt enough thank you very much" Balthazar said remembering my attacked

Dean nudged my shoulder I turned to look at him he gave a proud smirk. lifting his fist up I lightly bumped my first against his.

"Well I must be going" Balthazar said before evaporating into thin air.

"I wonder if all angels are annoying" I said more to myself

"Yup" Dean said taking a drink of his beer I couldn't help but laugh

I spent the rest of the night, helping the boy's do some research for a hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't remember falling asleep, all I remembered was darkness pain and monsters. I shot up from my bed gasping for air clinging to my chest. I looked at my surroundings I was in my room one of the boy's must of moved me. I ran my hands through my hair pushing it back trying to catch my breath.

"Visitor" A voice whispered in my ear I flinched my head swatting at the air

"Watching" another voice whispered into the other ear I swatted the air again.

I pulled my blanket off slipping out of the bed I stumbled in the dark to the wall. I flicked the light on walking over to my bag I dug through it pulling out a small bottle of pills. They helped sometimes when the voices weren't to bad I could only help they'd help now. Holding the bottle I opened my bedroom door heading down stairs. Sam and Dean were asleep Dean on the chair with the foot rest up snoring away. Sam was laying on the couch half his body was off, that boy was too tall for his own good.

I maneuvered my way into the kitchen stubbing my toe on a box of book. I bit lip squealing hobbling around trying not the make any loud around on one foot, I ended up backing into the counter corner it jabbed my side I yelped quietly. Holding my sides I bit my lip I so badly wanted to yell out curse words. Suddenly the lights flicked on I froze like a deer in headlights.

"Laney? what the hell it's three in the morning?" I heard Sam's deep groggy voice say from behind.

I quickly whipped around to see Sam squinting his eyes his hair a complete disaster Sleepy Sam's actually like hot. I hid the bottle of pills behind m back Sam looked at me half awake waiting for an answer.

"Uh bad dream couldn't sleep decided id get some water" I said quickly with a shrug

"Then what's with the pills" he mumbled starting to wake up

"W..what pills?" I stuttered trying to lie

Sam walked over to me corning me against the countertop he reached behind me his hands brushing against mine he took the pill bottle from my hand and showed me it.

"These ones" Sam said in a matter o'fact tone

"Uh.. I uhm.." I started to ramble Sam raised an eyebrow

"there for uh.. uhmm" I continued not knowing what to say

"lie" a voice whispered in my ear

"trust.. truth" A whisper came from the other side

I swatted the air around my head trying to make them go away. Same gave me a strange look I ripped the piil bottle from his hands.

"Danger watcher lies" The voices continued to whisper getting louder

struggling with the lid on the pills my hands jerk causing some to jump out onto the floor. I took two out of the bottle putting them on my tongue I picked up the whiskey bottle on the counter and doused the pills. Sam watched me carefully as if entranced by my action's while I struggled with the bottle and took the pills.

"I'm going back to bed" I said simply trying to walk past him

"what's going on Lan" Sam said gently gripping my arm

"Nothing Sam" I said simply lying to him

"Bull shit" Sam said more firmly

I tried to pull away from him he swiftly pulled me to him and lightly tossed me over his shoulder carrying me out side. I squirmed the entire way beating on his back he didn't even flinch. It was shocking that he didn't the boy had been beating broken and dead more than once. He sat me down on the hood of the impala.

"talk" he demanded

"Sam It's nothing" I said more assertively

"I've know you most of my life I know where you're not fine stop lying Laney" he demanded I groaned.

Sam had always been persistent it was kind of annoying from time to time. He had a point though I had known him most my life and he did know when I was lying. I was scared to tell him, he was pretty much my best friend, I didn't know how he'd take the fact I hear voices. I closed my eye's for a moment taking a deep breath I had to risk it and tell him.

"I hear things…" I mumbled

"You hear things?" Sam asked making sure he heard me right, I nodded in replience.  
"Thing's like what?" Sam asked a hint of nervous worry in his voice

"I don't freaking know Sam!" I snapped at him a little annoyed

"Angels, demons, ghost, reaper's the boogy fucking man I don't know alright!" I said more calmly tears forming in my eyes

"Whoa whoa don't cry it's alright" Sam said quickly scooping me into his arms.

I let a tear slip Sam quickly wiped it away with his thumb. I was embarrassed with myself, I was crying infront of Sam. I'm a hunter I'm supposed to be strong, not weak and crying. Sam probably thought I was just a pathetic little thing now, scared of voice in my head.

"Hey we'll figure this out alright?" Sam said quietly

"How?" I asked in a bitter tone

"I'm not sure, maybe we can talk to our friend Cas maybe he can help.. I'm not sure but I promise I'll do everything I can to help" Sam said looking me in the eyes he gave me a smile

"Okay.." I mumbled

Suddenly everything didn't seem so bad.. I don't know if it was the promise or his smile but something about Sam just made everything seem a little bit better a little brighter. Maybe the world wasn't filled with just darkness and monsters just maybe.

"C'mon It's late we should probably get some sleep if were starting a hunt tomorrow" Sam said helping me off the impala

"You know technically it's early" I said with a smirk

"Are you being a smart ass?" Sam said raising a brow at me I gave a little smirk

"Dean's wearing off you on" He said shaking his head with a chuckle.

I leaned on Sam gently while we head back up to the house he rested his arm on my shoulders. As Sam and I walked in the door Dean snorted in his sleep I covered my mouth trying not to giggle, Sam suppressed a snicker. I gave him a light hug before heading back upstairs to my room. Reaching my bed it didn't take long for me to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up!" Dean shouted in my ear

I sat straight up in bed wide eyed clutching over my heart Dean snickered. taking my pillow from my bed I smacked him across the head he snickered more.

"for fuck sakes Dean what is wrong with you!" I yelled at him

"I couldn't resist!" I said smirking

"Jack ass" I snapped at him

"Hurry up were leaving in 20" he said smirking while he left the room I huffed glaring.

Gathering a pair of jeans and flannel shirt I headed into the bathroom. I had a quick shower washing the grunge off me before changing. brushing my hair making sure all the tangles were out I started to digging through the drawer's for a hair elastic. finding one I looked up a man in a beige trench coat was standing behind me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, reacting I picked up the hair dryer. I smacked the hair dryer against the side of the man's hand he flinched holding his head I ran out of the room. Sam came running down the hall shotgun in hand I grabbed on to him spinning behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked in a worried voice

"I just wanted to say hello" The man said walking out of my room

"Cass?" Sam said confused

"You know that creepy son of a bitch?" I asked stunned

"That's Castiel, he's an angel" Sam informed me

"Oops.." I said in a guilty voice

"What happened?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

"She hit me" Cass said in flat tone

"With a blow dryer.." I mumbled

"That's bloody brilliant!" I heard Balthazar say I jumped

Turning around I saw Balthazar standing behind me with a smirk. I rolled my eye groaning Sam turned to see him.

"What now" I asked him annoyed

"Sensed my brother near you thought I'd just check in" He said simply

"Good you've checked in goodbye now" I said flatly

"So rude" Balthazar said before disappearing

"You know my brother?" Castiel quizzed

"regrettably" I said rolling my eyes, Cass looked at Sam

" We don't know the story" Sam informed him.

"I see well, I need to speak with you Sam" Cas said firmly

"I'll go get payback on Dean"I said hurrying off the down the stairs.

Heading down the stair's Dean was walking out of the kitchen with a entire plate of pie. I smirked to myself, I innocently walked over towards the kitchen. as I passed Dean I I raised my hand up under the pie tin and shoved it into his face. as the pie tin rattled again the floor Dean lifted his hands up removing the filling from his face. he licked it off his finger giving me an unamused look.

"Run?" I asked

"Run" I confirmed with a straight face

He didn't have to tell me twice I bolted through kitchen straight out the back door. Dean was at my heels as I ran into the auto yard. I made my way through pile of car's Dean calling after me saying I was dead.

"red car broken windshield" A voice whispered in my ear.

out of the corner of my eye I saw the red car with with broken windshield. I could hear Dean's voice getting louder I did a sharp turn slipping slightly on the gravel i regained my balance. I ran towards the pile of car's I climbed up them with ease slipping into the windshield of the car I laid flat hiding. I smirked to myself as I heard Dean running past the pile. I couldn't help remembering the old day's when I was younger.

I was six, Sam twelve and Dean was sixteen he didn't want to hang out with us but his father said he had to keep an eye on me. We played hide and seek, I always seemed to win Dean would say Sam let me win. Sam always said I was too small to find most of the time.

When I could no longer hear Dean's feet crunching in the gravol I peeked my head up. the cost seemed clear, I crawled out of the car climbing down the pile or cars. Making my way inside My uncle tossed a muffin at me I fumbled it slightly he chuckled at me. I took a bite out of the muffin walking into the main room.

Sam had his hands on his face his hair lightly poking out of it. I could tell by his slumped posture and the way he was almost hiding his face something was wrong. I walked over to chair sitting across from him I leaned over holding the muffin out

"Want a bite?" I offered

Sam didn't answer he didn't say anything. I sat up straight biting my lip it wasn't like him to ignore me. I tilted my head a bit waiting for some kind of response from him. I puckered my lips squinting my eyes at him, I put the muffin down on top of a book on the coffee table and got to my knees.

I scooted over to Sam putting my hands on his knees I sat there for a moment he didn't move. I narrowed my eyes at him I squeezed my head between his arms turning it to face him he had his eyes closed. I snaked my my arm around getting my hand infront of my face I poked his nose he still didn't move.

"Sammy what's going on?" I asked concerned

Sam didn't answer me I could feel in the pit of my stomach something wasn't right. I wiggled my self out from Sam's arms resting my hand on my knees I gave him a slight glare. I heard the back door slam shut I turned slightly to face the kitchen door.

"DEAN, YOURE ANGEL BUTT FRIEND BROKE SAMMY!" I yelled in a pouty voice

"What are you going on about?" Dean asked walking into the door.

"Castiel the creeper angel had a talk with Sam and now he's not responding" I complained

"Sam cut it out you're weirding the kid out she's weird enough for all of us" Dean joked smacking Sam in the head.

It seemed like all I did was blink once and Sam had pinned Dean to the wall a knife held to his throat. I sat there terrified wide eyed as Sam shot death glares at his brother. Sam's body was tense his jaw clenched, Dean's eyes were wide full of fear and terror.

"Sam stop!" I begged stammering to my feet. Sam didn't move he didn't blink he just glared at his brother

"Sammy please stop!" I pleaded my voice cracking as tears welled in my eyes.

My voice broke through Sam's angered trance he his eyes pulled from Dean and locked on me. His face softened his body relaxed the knife dropped from his hand's it clattered on the floor. Dean let out a sigh of relief, Sam took a step towards me his hand out stretched. I flinched backing away whipping the stray tear from my eyes.

"Kitchen now you idjits!" My uncle Bobby barked at the boy's

Sam didn't move at first his eyes full of pain and regret as he looked at me. Dean yanked Sam's shoulder dragging him into the kitchen. My lip twitched as I fought the tears back I heard the back door slam close as Bobby dragged the boy's outside. I felt an electric shock throughout the room a hand was placed on my shoulder.

Turning I saw Balthazar his face didn't have his usual cocky grin on a smirk it was soft. He had seen what happened I could feel it in the way he looked at me. I turned fully to him wrapping my arms around him I rested my head on him gently. Balthazar wrapped his arms around him gently rubbing my back trying to comfort me. I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes I didn't care at this point I let them roll down my cheeks freely. Balthazar held me attempting to comfort me best he could while the Bobby was outside talking to Dean and Sam..


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was the first to come back inside, as he walked through the door. He motioned for Balthazar to get lost, he didn't argue he just evaporated. Dean walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch he gently draped his arms over my shoulders and pulled me to him gently.

"You alright kiddo?" Dean asked calmly

"Just a bit shaken up I guess.. I've never seen Sam like that.. it scared me.." I admitted meekly to him biting my lip

" Hey everything alright.." Dean spoke as if trying to convince not only me but himself.

"What happens to him.. why was he all out of it.." I asked him, Dean sat in silence for a minute.

"Cass just said some thing's that got him roweld up tugged on the wrong strings it's nothing to worry about alright?" Dean Informed me giving me a smile

Dean may have been the best liar I had ever met, but I could feel that he was lying. Something was wrong, it had to be something big to make Sam act that way he was usually so level headed. I knew they wouldn't tell me though not yet at least whatever it was it was a secret. Then again secret's didn't last long around here they never had, but I wouldn't pry .

"Alright.." I mumbled to him, Uncle Bobby and Sam came in from the kitchen.

"You three better get going if you wanna reach the town by nightfall." Uncle Bobby told them.

"That's true" Dean said standing up

I stood up after him, I slipped my shoes on as well as coat. While I did Sam and Dean headed into the kitchen to get the gear. I stood by the door waiting for them. My uncle walked over to with a small bag in hand he held it out. I gave him a suspicious look taking the bag from him I peeked inside it.

" Gun belonged to your mom, There's a couple rounds of rock salt shells and silver. You're father's old silver dagger, and there's a note book in there with some helpful thing's and some money" he Informed with a smile

"Thanks you.." I said quietly

"Be safe alright?, Listen to Sam and Dean" He said in more strict tone

"Okay okay I'll be fine" I said reassuring him

He chuckled patting my shoulder and giving me a nod. My uncle was never one for the touchy feelings stuff. I headed out to the Impala, opening the passenger door I pushed the seat forward. I climbed into the back seat of the Impala making my way into the middle. I would of taken the passenger seat, but I knew Dean would be driving and I couldn't see Sam trying to squish into the back. It be like a Whale trying to fit into a sardine can, it be funny but not pretty.

I heard the trunk slam causing me to jump slightly I looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam and Dean walking around the car. They both got into car, Uncle Bobby was standing on the porch I gave him a little wave. Dean started the car and we sped out of the driveway the gravel spun out from under the tires. It didn't take long for us to be on the highway and for me to get sick of the silence.

I couldn't take it anymore, neither of the boy's spoke they'd just give each other glances every so often. Every so often Dean would look at the rear view mirror and check on me. Sucking my stomach in I lifted myself up from the seat leaning forward I started fiddling with the radio, Dean looked down at me I could feel his eyes on . still fiddling with the button's as the music played from the speakers I started to find a station. I looked up at Dean he was giving me a very serious and stern look. I looked back at the radio trying to find a station, Dean smacked my hand away I looked up at him.

"I'm trying to find a good song!" I complained

"Driver picks the music back seat, sits there and shuts her pie hole" he said nudging me back

I folded my arms across my chest giving him death glare to the back of his head. Dean put the radio on to a station an old country rock song came on I rolled my eyes. After two more rather annoying old song's I had never heard of I started to glare at the radio. I so badly wanted to change the station to something else at the point anything else

The sound of static filled the car I covered my ear's I couldn't stand the sound. Suddenly Wayward son started to play I started nodding my head to the music. I stopped noticing Sam and Dean sharing glances and looking from the radio to each other.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked

"Don't know don't care I like this song" I sang in rhythm with the song

The boy's shrugged it off, I couldn't help myself from singing along to the music. The rest of the ride was spent listening to radio no one spoke. Sam still had a dead look on his face like he had seen a ghost. Okay so like a normal person who didn't deal with monsters on a daily bases saw a ghost.

By the time we had gotten to the motel my leg's were asleep and I wanted to sleep. Sam got out of the door closing the door behind him forget i was in the back. he went around to the truck grabbing the bags. I raised my hands in the air in a what the hell motion. Both boy's headed into the motel room, my mouth dropped open they seriously forgot about me. I attempted to lean over the seat and unlock the door I had no luck what so ever I couldn't reach the lock of the door handle without moving the shifted.

I leaned over on the back seat laying down I stretched my leg's out into the front seat. I stretched them further scooting my self further down on the seat. I felt my foot touch the steering wheel I looked up I making sure I was in the right spot I pushed the horn down once firmly.

Waiting a couple seconds I pushed it a few more times more rapidly, that should of gotten their attention. I pulled myself back up sitting properly in the seat. Dean opened the motel door I folded my arms over my chest glaring at him he burst out laughing realizing I was stuck in the back. Dean walked over to the car still chuckling away he opened the passenger door and pulling the seat forward.

"Not funny jackass" I muttered climbing out of the car my bag in hand.

" yes it is" Dean chuckled

Walking towards the motel door I flipped him the finger. He chuckled more at me closing the car door, I rolled my eyes walking in the motel door. Sam had already sat down at the small table had his laptop out and was doing research.

"Thanks for leaving in the car" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah yeah you're welcome" Sam said in a flat tone like he wasn't actually paying attention.

I took my jacket it off tossing it on bed before I fell back onto it trying to brush Sam's new attitude off. This was my first real hunt I wasn't going to let him ruin it for me. I laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Sam continued to be off in his own world doing research, Dean was sharpening knifes. After a while my stomach let out a loud growl, I sat up on the bed before getting up to my feet.

"I'm hungry" I announced to no one in particular.

"Vending machine by the stairs go get something" Dean said sharpening the blade.  
I turned around to face the bed and picked my jacket up off the bed. sliding my arms into it, I t I turned around to head out the door. I took two steps and Dean stuck his arm out stopping me I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Take this, and this oh and this" He said handing me a knife, a revolver and a container of holy water.

"Seriously?" I said raising a brow

"Yes you need to be prepared" Dean said simply

"I'm going like four doors down.. I'll be back in like five minutes" I said slightly annoyed

"Humor me?" Dean asked

I rolled my eyes sighing, I tucked the Gun in my pant's pulling my shirt over top so it was hidden. I clipped the blade to my belt with it's protector and slipped the small bottle of holy water into my pocket. Dean gave me a nod of approval I rolled my eyes again opening my bag that I had dropped by the door I pulled the money Uncle bobby left me out.

"Take the bag that's hanging up" Dean suggested

I nodded taking the empty bag that once contained Dean's knife and sharpening gear. I swung it lightly over my shoulder before opening the door. I head to the vending machine's the parking lot was empty the impala was the only car in the entire parking lot.

Reaching the machines I put money in the food one first. Examining the items I punched in the numbers of the ones I wanted. I when I had got a sufficient amount of ones I wanted I crouched down. Taking the bag off my shoulder I put it gently on the ground. Pushing the flap open I started pulling out my item's putting them into the bag as I pulled them out.

"Help us" A voice whispered to me I shook my head trying to get it out of my head .

I stood up, I saw a reflection of man in the glass of vending machine. His dark hair was matted his clothes torn up blood and dirt stained. his body and face was torn and ripped up he had soulless eyes a painful expression on his face. The man reached his bloody arm up reaching for me. I quickly whipped around there was no one behind me, an eerie feeling took over me.

I turned back to the vending machines, I took a deep breath trying to calm my self. Moving the bag over I tried to stay calm, refusing to let my nerves get the better of me. I started to get the drinks pushing the buttons quickly trying to get back as fast as I could.

"Save us" Another voice whisper

Looking in the glass of the drink machine I could see a little girl, she look like the man. She was torn up like him her closed ripped bloody and dirty her blonde hair was tangled and matted. She tilted her head sideways reaching her arms out for my I shut my eyes tightly.

This isn't real this isnt happening there's nothing there" I repeated quietly to myself

When I opened my eyes again, the girl was gone. I let out a sigh of relief, I finished getting drinks quickly putting them into the bag making sure not to crush anything. Zipping the bag up I hung it gently over my shoulder, I tucked stray hair's behind my ear. Turning around I headed back out from under the stairs.

"You're our only hope" This time there was two voices speaking at once.

On the other side of the parking lot two figure's started to appear. It seemed like my vision had started to blur It reminded me of a Tv screen trying to focus.I blinked a couple times, hoping the vision would disappeared they didn't. in front of me stood the little girl and the man. They held their hands out trying to reach for me I shut my eyes covering my ears.

"You're not real, you're not real" I repeated to myself quietly

I took a deep calming breath letting my heart rate slow down, I slowly removed my hands. I took another deep breath before opening my eyes. The visions were gone the parking lot was empty again, I sighed taking a few steps forward. the vision's appeared right in front of me. I jumped back slightly eyes wide heart pounding terrified.

"Save us" Their voices were whispered but they sounded more like a scream in my ears.

I felt as if they went right through me as they disappeared I gasped for air.I dropped to my knees eyes shut I covered my ear's. as I started to calm down again I opened my eyes, I seemed to be alone once more. my hands shaking I slowly got to my feet. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself as I made my way to the motel room.

I didn't know what to do, telling Sam and Dean wouldn't go over well. They were already worried and a mess from whatever Cass had said. Dean may not have showed it like Sam but I could tell he was just as worried. I knew telling them I was seeing thing's would make it worse. I might push Sam over bored telling them, I had to keep it a secret.

I made my way back to Motel room opening the door, Sam hadn't move but Dean was now enjoying a vibrating bed. I slipped my shoes off resting the bag on the small desk I pulled my jacket off hanging it up. Picking the bag back up I walked over to the bed that wasn't in use and sat down. I emptied the contents of the bag out, I separated them into piles.

"Dean" I said simply to get his attention.

Dean looked up and over at me, I gently tossed over a couple drinks and some snacks he gave me a node opening up twinkies. picking up items from one of the last two piles, I stacked the in my arm before standing up. I walked over to Sam at the table he kept his eyes glued to the screen. I started piling the items next to his laptop on the table.

I placed a bag of chips on the keyboard, Sam pushed the bag off to the side ignoring it. I picked the bag back up putting it on the keyboard again. Sam looked up at me scrunching her brows at me.

"You need to eat Sam" I said simply before turning away.

I walked back to the bed flopping down on it, I opened up a bag of chips and started to snack on it. I sat there enjoying the food, it was much better than the slop I had grown a custom to for the last few year's. Laying there I heard another bag of chips being ruffled and pulled open. I turned my head to see Sam digging his oversized hand into the small chip bag.

I small smile pulled at the edges of my lips, I was happy he listened to me. As I sat there eating my food my mind couldn't help but wander. I couldn't get the image's out of my head there torn shredded bodies there pleading voices haunted me.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently sometime after my fourth chocolate bar and third bag of chips I fell asleep. Cause I woke up to the smell of bacon and front door slamming closed. I sat up rubbing my eye's and yawing Dean was setting down bag's of hot food.

"Oh look sleeping beauty is up" He teased

"Shut up" I yawned he chuckled

Looking around the room I noticed Sam wasn't any where to be seen. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Dean. He started unpacking the food handing me some of it.I started to unwrap my breakfast sandwich while dean finished unpacking his food.

"Where's Sam?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwhich

"Went to the station to check files" He said in mid chew of his food

"Alright" I said nodding

That was all we said for the next while, Dean was too busy shoving his face full of food. Knowing him if I tried to talk to him his mouth would be full and it just gross me out. When I finished my food I pulled Sam's laptop in front of me, I decided to do a little research of my own. I needed to figure out who those visions were it couldn't be a coincidence it just couldn't.

"He's gonna freak if he see you using that you know" Dean mumbled with his mouth full.

"Doubt it" I said clicking a link

"Oh yeah why?" Dean challenged

"First off I'm freaking adorable and he can't resist my pout. Secondly Unlike you I'm not watching porn." I said teasing him

Dean made a face before looking away shoving another bite of his breakfast sandwich into his mouth. I smirked,I don't know why but embarrassing Dean was always amusing to me. I sat there for a couple hour's doing research, going through the town's history. My heart dropped it felt as if something heavy was placed on my chest, my eyes went wide. Fear and nervousness took over me I wanted to avert my eyes but my mind was locked I kept scrolling through victims pictures.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, I could feel the bile rising up. I pushed away from the table knocking the chair down I rushed to bathroom. skidding onto my knees I quickly fumbled with the lid of the seat, bending over I mad it just in time I tossed my so to say cookies.

"Aw cmon that's gross!" Dean complained

"Screw you" I muttered lifting my head up I leaned against the tub.

The sensation took over me again, I learned over the toilet again vomiting in the toilet again. I let out a whimpered groan, I wiped my mouth on my hand sitting back up. I closed my eyes resting my head back,I could feel my body temperature rising but the energy was drained from me I didn't want to move.I heard the front door slam closed I leaned forward on there verge of vomiting.

"Where's Laney?" I heard sam ask concerned

I couldn't hold it back anymore I vomited again. I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my skin trailing down the side of my face.

"In there" Dean said in replying to my puking.

"Lan are you okay?" I heard Sam's voice say concerned.

his voice was closer and louder then before I assumed he had walked into the bathroom. I made a groaning sound in replying to him. The toilet flushed I slowly looked up at Sam his face was full of worry and concern, he knelt down beside me. I could feel my body burning up from the inside out, I had to force myself to keep my eyes open. my body was drained from all it's energy I just wanted to sleep. Sam reached his hand forward brushing my damp hair out of my face, as his hand touch my skin his eyes had a sense of panic.

"Laney you're burning up" Sam said panicking I mumbled in return.

Sam leaned over me turning the shower on, as the water came pelting down into the tub he gently scooped me up placing me under the stream. Sam pulled the sleeves of his shirt up he ran his hands through my hair pushing it out of my face. he cupped the water in his large hands pouring it on my forehead trying to cool me down.

"Stay awake" he said firmly

Sam stood up keeping his eyes on me as he backed away. walking out of the bathroom he turned quickly I started to tilt sideways leaning on the tub wall. It felt as if my body was having a war with the water, I was expecting my skin to start steaming at any second.

"What the hell happened?!" Sam snapped at his brother

"I don't know she ate her breakfast then went on your computer to research and then she just started hurling" Dean said in defense

"What the hell did you give her to eat?!" Sam asked still angered

"A breakfast sandwich just like mine I don't why she's like that" Dean protested

The boy's started to bicker again, my body was slowly started drop in temperature. I felt something warm trickling over my lips slipping into the crease between them dripping down my chin. I slight copper taste covered my tongue, shaking I lifted my hand up touching over my lips just under my nose. I pulled my hands away my eyes went wide seeing the blood on my finger tips. Panic and fear took over me my heart started pounding.

"S..s..Sam!" I stuttered out screaming

Sam came bolting into the bathroom his eyes wide he shut the water off. Pulling a hand towel from the rack he knowed the others off. Sam lifted my head up slightly holding the cloth under it, taking my hand he put it on the cloth directing me to hold it. I could see Dean in the doorway a worried look on his face. Sam scooped me up carefully he pulled me out of the small puddle of cold water and walked out into the room he gently put me down on the bed.

"What the hell?" Dean snapped

" I don't know" Sam retorted

Dean and Sam started bickering pacing back and forth snapping at each other every so often. I sat there watching the pace back and forth my vision going in a out blurring my head pounding I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"You blundering moronic buffoons" Balthazar's voice snapped through the air the boy's became silent.

"I leave you alone with less the twenty four hours and you break her" He snapped

"We didn't do shit!" Snapped Dean

"Oh no not at all" Balthazar rerouted smugly

He forced Sam out of the way walking over to me. I forced my eyes to stay open I was starting to get light headed. Balthazar gently pulled on the collar over my shirt I made an unhappy groan. Sam gasped rushing around the other side of the bed. his fingertips gently touched were Balthazar had pulled my shirt down. His light touch made my skin burn I flinched.

"She's been marked under your watch." Balthazar growled angrily.

I tried to keep my eyes open but they felt as if they were filled with cement. Balthazar gently placed his hand over my forehead his hands were cold they felt nice on my skin. a coldness started to fill my body I couldn't fight the lighted headedness any longer my eyes closed shut.

Cold darkness surrounded me, I faint cry in the distance. My body felt as if it started to move forward by body was froze I couldn't move my limbs. the crying got louder and louder the more I moved suddenly there was a bright flash of light, I squinted my eyes. A forrest appeared in front of me, a thick blanket of fog covered the ground. My body dropped to the ground, the wet mud squished under knees I could feel the mud squishing between my fingers.

Pushing myself up I looked around me,I was surrounded by tall dark haunting tree's. If there was a sky above me it was covered from the tree top's. I could feel the mud squishing under my feet as I took a step forward, the fog prevented me from seeing the ground. There was no source of light and yet I could see clearly ahead of me minus the fog along the ground.

I could hear the crying again a small female voice begging. I slowly started to walk forward, feeling the ground carefully with each step before putting my foot down firmly. I made my way through the forest the voice not getting closer or further away. as the voice begged more I started to feel panic setting in. It didn't matter what way I went It seemed as if the forest never ended it never changed. I started to run moving along the tree's trying to reach the voice, trying to find something other than tree's.

Suddenly I felt weightless, my arms began to raise I could feel my hair lifting as if falling at a very slow pace. I stretched my arms out trying to stop myself nothing happened. I couldnt see anything I could feel anything, I felt my self tipping forward. I started to spin a couple times.

Suddenly my arms dropped down my hair fell back around my shoulders I was no longer weightless I started plummeting down. I tried to scream nothing came out not even a squeak. I stretched my hand out trying desperately to grab hold of something. Pain shot through my hands and arms, it felt like thousands of tiny razor blades were cutting me apart.

The feeling started to expand throughout my body tearing through my chest torso and legs. I wanted to scream to cry but I couldn't make a sound all I could feel was pain coursing through my body. The further I fell the deeper the cut's felt the more pain I was in the hotter my body the air seemed to get.

Suddenly everything but the pain and heat stopped I was in darkness again.. I wasn't moving anymore the feeling of razor blade's digging into my skin had disappeared. The heat felt as if it were melting my skin off, the air to hot to breath. I tried to stand my body couldn't hold me I collapsed back down onto the hot ground. a voice came out of darkness calling for me

"Save us Delaney" The voice called out

A white blur appeared in front of me slowly it started to come into view it was a little girl. She wasn't ripped or torn she just looked sick and pale. Her blonde hair in ringlets, flower's pinned to it she was wearing a white dress. Her skin was pale her eyes dark and hallowed. I could still hear the voice though they hadn't come from the girl. She stepped closer her black shoes clicked against the ground while she walked.

Pain overwhelmed me, I felt like I was going to black out. I gasped trying to breath as she walked over to me. a new voice started to take over my mind.

"give in let go stop fighting" It called out

My eye's started to droop, the little girl reached me. She crouched at my side, she reached her hand out. As her fingertips gently brushed against my skin they were cool to the touch like mini icicles. they felt nice against my skin, she gently lifted my head to look up at her.

"Don't give up Delaney, fight them you can't let them win" her voice was a soft whisper in my ear

"I…" tried to speak my voice weezed scratching my throat

"You're strong you can fight them you can win" She encouraged me,

"Don't listen to her, she lies" The deep voice called out.

Pain filled me, I fought my eyes trying to keep them open. I tried to push my self up my arms gave out from under me. I hit the hard floor with a thud it echoed through the darkness pain flooded me. My body felt as if it was being dragged down into the darkness. the little girl took my hand the touch felt soothed the shooting pain.

"You've got to get up you've got to fight them" she pleaded gently pulling my arm

I used my free hand to try and push myself up my arm shook under me I pulled my knees up getting onto them. The little girl gently pulled on my arm encouraging me to get to my feet. Slowly I pushed myself up my body trembled my legs were shaking and weak a bright light formed in front of us. I looked down at the little girl she was gently pulling me towards it..

"Come quick we have to get you out of here" she said her small voice panicked

The little girl head my hand firmly leading me into the light. my leg's trembled under me they felt like jello I was scared they were going to give out at any second. The little girl stopped at the edge of the bright light she turned to me. I tried to keep walking holding onto her hand she let go of mine.

"I can't go with you…" she said her voice meek

There was a loud screech from above, the girl and I both tensed up. It sounded like thunder coming towards us I looked down at the little girl she looked scared she turned to me.

"Go go now!" she said in panicked voice

The little girl let go of my hand standing behind me she gave me a shove into light. I stumbled forward a couple step's I could hear the thunder getting louder before tripped falling into the air. I fell forwards into the light everything went white and silent..


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up sitting straight up in bed I gasped for air. I put my hand over my chest panting, I was surrounded by darkness again I started to panic. a light flicked on I jumped slightly flinching as it stung my eyes.

"Laney" Sam said in a panicked voice

I put my hand on my temple I had a screeching pain in my head, I could feel Sam's hand on my back as he sat next to me on the bed. opening my eyes again I looked at him, his face was filled with concern he tucked hair out of my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly

"I think so" I mumbled squinting my eyes

"What happened what was Balthazar talking about" I said slightly panicked

"Shh shh, well talk about that later rest for now" Sam said softly trying to calm me, I pulled away.

"No Sam tell me" I said more firmly

"Laney you need to rest" Sam said firmly

"Bull shit Sam tell me" I demanded

"You're in no condition you need to rest" he snapped back, I was starting to get pissy.

"For fuck sakes Samuel Winchester stop bullshitting me!" I snapped at him

Sam looked at me wide eyed out of the corner of my eye I could see Dean sitting up the couch. I must of woken him with my shouting, Sam opened his mouth to speak. I wasn't done with him yet, he had pushed my last button.

"Shut up Moose Knuckle I'm not done" I demanded Sam closed his mouth.

"I may be fucking short, I may weigh as much as a third grader and I might be fucking mentally insane and seeing shit. I might be having fucked up dreams about little girls and monsters, I might hear fucking voices in my head. I may be all around the most fucked up person to ever be born" I started ranted I took a pause to take a deep breath

Sam sat there wide eyed, I could see Dean covering his mouth from the corner of my eye clearly trying not to laugh. Snapping wasn't like me I was usually quiet minus my rude quips. Yelling was something I very rarely did and they knew it. I took another deep breath to finish my ranting.

"But none of that gives you the reason to treat me as a clueless fucking child. It does not give you the right to hide shit from me, tell me it's nothing when we both know that's not true. Not to mention when a fucking dick head angel tell's you something about that you decided I don't get to know does not mean you fucking treat me like I have the god damn plague!" I screamed

Sam sat there in silence staring at me he blinked once, even Dean didn't make noise or move. I let out a loud frustrating scream, I ripped the blankets off me. I stumbled out of the bed bumping into one of the night stand, I stormed over to the door slipping on my shoes I stole Sam's large green jacket and stormed out the door.

I ignored the pain in my chest, my legs were weak and stiff but It didn't stop me from walking. I muttered angrily to myself walking down the pathway kicking an empty beer can.

"You alright miss?" I heard a male voice say

"Fuck off" I snapped at him not looking up

I heard the man mumble something but I ignored him. I walked over to the small alley way where the vending machines were located. I walked over to the stairs that led to the second floor, I sat down on then huffed angrily. I couldn't get the image of the little girl out of my head, or what Balthazar ment about maked.

"Balthazar get you're god damn feathry fucking ass down here and make sure you bring ice cream" I said aloud

I didn't have to yell when it came to Balthazar her was always listening to me. knowing him he was probably laughing his ass off at my little fit on Sam. I took deep breaths trying to calm my self I rested my head on one hand looking down leaving the other out. I felt something cold placed on my hand I looked up to see a small cup of ice cream with a spoon and Balthazar with a smirk.

"Take you long enough" I muttered shoving a spoonful into my mouth

"Well aren't you just peachy tonight" he teased I gave shot him a glare

Balthazar sat next to me on the stairs, I shoved my face with ice cream. I felt like Dean when he was eating pie, but I couldn't help it the feeling seemed to cool the burning sensation.

"How's the chest?" Balthazar quizzed

"It fucking burns how you do you think it is?" I snapped at him

He raised his brows giving me a surprised look, I had lost my cool with him many times but nothing like this. Normally we just had more playful banter then real anger. The difference was right now, I was so far from not in the mood It wasn't even close to funny. I had it with people's bullshit and trying to hide shit from me.

"Speaking of my chest what the fuck does being marked mean?" I asked him turning to look him right in the eyes

"I guess moose and pie man didn't tell you huh?" He quizzed

" No fucking shit" I said coldly

"So touchy" Balthazar said in a slightly off voice, I shot him a glare.

"Okay okay I'll tell you" he said defensively

"Good now spill" I said shoving another spoon full in my mouth.

"To put this in the simplest of terms, being marked mean's a spirit usually a disaster angered one. That more often than not died from something supernatural we'll say. They'll make someone they think can help them, issue is when you're marked you're not only haunted you're cursed in a way" Balthazar explained

"Curse?" I asked full attention on him

"Well in a way yes but not in the traditional sense" he said simply

"Care to freaking elaborate on that one" I barked at him

"When a spirit marks you, it's a race I'd say against time but more so against other spirits" He tried to explain I raised an eyebrow

" Spirits that mark people usually haven't been dead long, when they reach out and mark you they don't know the consequences. being marked is like having a giant neon sign that says "EVIL SPIRITS ATTACK HERE". That is until you free what ever spirit that marked you or and evil one posses your body and kills you" Balthazar said in a rather joyful tone.

"So It's save some spirit I know nothing about or die…" my voice drifted off

"Yes basically but no worries-" he started to say

"Don't fucking tell me not to worry god damn it. I could fucking die at any time and you're telling me not worry. Jesus Mary and Joseph I'm fucking tired of people telling me not to worry. It's my goddamn life I'll worry if I want to!" I snapped at him

Balthazar stood up taking a couple steps he turned to face me. I glared at him taking an angry bite of ice cream.

"I believe it is time for me to leave before you end up attacking me" He said then vanished

I mumbled to myself calling him a chicken shit. sitting there I continued eating my bowl of icecream. I rested my head against the railing. I was slowly started to calm down, I felt kind of bad for snapping at Sam but he had pushed my past my breaking point. Sitting there the rain started pouring down, I was safe under the covered area of the stairs.

"Alright I'm fucking going!" I heard Dean snap most likely at a demanding Sam.

I sat there motionless just watching the rain come down. I could hear footsteps echoing with tin the empty parking lot. they started to get louder and louder. Dean turned around the corner hurrying under the cover. He attempted to shake the rain out his hair as we walked over to me. He sat down on the stair's next to me, I looked up at him raising a brow.

"How you feeling…" he asked clearly not knowing what to say

" I have a headache, my chest burns and I have spirits that want to kill me. I'm fucking peachy" I said harshly rolling my eyes.

"Fair enough" Dean mumbled

"why are you out here anyways?" I asked turning to him

"Sam was worried, but he think's you're pissed at him so he made me come" Dean said rolling his eyes

"well he's got the right" I muttered

"C'mon Lan you know he was just trying to protect you" Dean said defending his brother, I looked back at him.

"Thing is, I'm not a little kid anymore Dean I don't need to be protected" I told him slightly aggravated

"Laney, I don't think it matter how big you are or how capable you are to him. For Sammy you're always going to be little Laney, he's always going to want to protect you and feel like he was to" Dean said truthfully

I let out a sigh resting my head back on the railing. I knew he was right even as kid's Sam always wanted to protect me. It's just how he was he cared. Being locked up had changed me in more ways then I had realized. Being on my own and alone for so long had made my heart grow a layer of ice around it. I had forgotten what It was like to be cared about to feel something other then loneliness and pain. The thought of caring and letting people in scared me.. even if it was just Sam and Dean…

I sat there in awkward silence with dean. I could see him fidgeting with his fingers. I knew he had the same awkward feeling that I had. I started twirling my hair in my fingers I tapped my foot against the stairs watching the rain come down. I pushed myself up off the stairs and walked out into the rain. Looking up I stuck my tongue out, trying to catch the rainwater in my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked confused

"This could be my last rainfall man, I'm enjoying this shit" I told him simply

Dean gave an awkward chuckle, I don't think he really knew how to react. I spun around in the rain still trying to catch it in my mouth. I stopped facing Dean my head spinning slightly, Dean chuckled shaking his head.

"Let's get inside, we don't want the rain to kill you before the spirits have chance" Dean teased winking

I stuck my tongue out in a sassy fashion he chuckled shaking his head. Dean stood up from the stairs and headed towards the motel room. I stayed the parking lot jumping into the now flooded with water potholes. I was splashing around in a large pot hole I saw Dean waiting by the open door with an amused look on face. I could see Sam in the motel room watching carefully.

"C'mon would you" Dean called out I rolled my eyes at him

"Alright I'm coming" I muttered

Hurrying towards the door I made a jump into a puddle by the sidewalk.I put as much force into it as I could making sure to try and splash Dean. He jumped out of the way glaring at me, I giggled jumping up onto the sidewalk. I walked inside grinning at Dean he shot me a glare, I shook my hair and body spraying him with water.

"Hey cut it out!" He complained, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Walking into the room Sam was sitting on the bed he looked away from me. I hurt him I could see it in the way he pulled away from me. I didn't know what to do or how to act, I was scared to do anything I didn't want to mess everything up or make it worse. I walked over to the table, sitting down I opened Sam's laptop up I turned slightly to look at him.

"Sam I'm using you're laptop, say nothing if it's okay" I informed him

Sam didn't answer me, he hadn't even looked at I rolled my eyes. Turning back around I started doing research, trying to find anything I could about the spirits that haunted me. I sat there for hours searching page after page staring at the screen in front of me. Sam and Dean had even went to find the alleged werewolf they had been hunting.

After my fifth hour of pointless searching I started to get frustrated. I hit my head gently on the table groaning on the verge of tears. I was coming up with nothing, It was starting to feel hopeless. There was an electricity in the air that was all too familiar,I turned around expecting to see Balthazar instead it was Castiel.

"What" I asked annoyed

"Where are Sam and Dean" He said in his monotone voice. I swear the man was part robot.

"I don't bloody know off hunting some Werewolf or something" I said waving him off

Cas disappeared leaving me by myself again. pushing away from the table I stood up, picking my mug up I walked over to the coffee maker. I poured myself a cup of black coffee and headed back to the chair trying going back to my search. just over an hour later Sam and Dean had come back, both covered in dirt and blood. Dean went straight in for a shower, Sam on the other hand took it upon himself to strip down to his boxer's in the middle of the room.

I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering, I had never seen Sam like that before. He had such a firm and muscular body, his abbs looked like they were chiseled from marble. I force my eyes back onto the screen, I had to stop thinking about him like that he was Sam for god's sake.

"Find anything?" Sam asked his voice broke my trance

"I've found jack shit, I don't get how you and Bobby do this so easily." I said tugging at my hair frustrated.

I scrolled lazily my eyes glued to the screen, I felt something warm touch my back. A light warm breath in my ear shot shivers down my spine. Sam's large large muscular arms came on each side of my head I bit my lip nervously. Sam's large hands gently moved mine out of the way. A lump formed in my head I couldn't help but be nervous what the hell was happening to me.

Sam scrolled up I kept my attention on the screen trying to calm my self. He started typing something into the computer a site came up Sam logged onto it using a fake name and password. he brought up a search engine, I could feel him turn his head slightly.

"Here try this" Sam said in a soft voice I couldn't stop the shiver's that shot through me as he spoke.

"Thanks" I mumbled

Sam retread looking out the corner of my eye I watched him pull his shirt on. As the shirt blocked his view I shook my head trying to clear it of my thoughts. I looked back at the screen taking a deep breath I needed to focus on myself and the spirits not Sam and his body.

Typing in the search bar I started going through the lists of thousands of unsolved murders throughout the years. I scanned page after page looking for any hint of what I was looking for. Dean had came out of the shower and was overly enjoying the massage bed again, Sam was cleaning out the guns. I was about to stop and take a break when I saw him the man from my visions.

I clicked his profile his picture came up onto the screen, he wasn't cut up or damaged in any way. The man had dark black hair It was rather long but no where near the length of sam's he had a rather square jaw his eyes were a deep green. I scrolled tone starting to read his profile.

"Richard Anthony Marks" I said aloud

Sam was the first one beside me while Dean struggled to get out of the bed. They hovered over my shoulders each of us reading the profile in our heads. From what I read Richard was a lawyer, he seemed to have a simple life nothing out of the ordinary. He had a wife and two children. Everything seemed normal till we got further down the page into the investigation.

Him and his daughter Annabelle went missing on a trip to the park. They were found shredded and torn near a river bank, It had been 6 years and the police had no lead's on who or what could of caused it. I sat back letting out a heavy sigh, Sam and dean sat up straight.

"So we know who" Dean said

"And we know where" Sam added

"We don't know why or what and those are two of the biggest parts" I said groaning leaning over resting my head on the table.

"Hey we'll figure it out alright?" Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder and trying to comfort me

"I want a beer" I mumbled to more so myself.

Suddenly we heard a rattling sound followed by a clanging. I sat up straight look at the boy's they shrugged. I ignored it it was probably just the air conditioner or something.

"Is there any beer left or did you two drink it all?" I asked them

"there's a couple left why?" Dean asked

"I'm craving one" I said simply  
The rattling started again suddenly the door on the mini fridge swung open. a single beer bottle rolled out clattering onto the floor before rolling a little way away from the fridge. Sam, Dean and I shared glances with each other and the fridge.

"Anyone else think that was weird.." I muttered kind of nervous

"Yup" Dean said nodding his head eyes on the fridge.

Sam walked over to the mini fridge picking the bottle up along the way. Reaching the mini fridge he started to examine it, he stood up shortly after closing the door. Sam walked towards me twisting the cap off the beer bottle he handed it to me.

"I think the door's busted" he said shrugging

"Wouldn't shock me in hole in the wall like this" I said taking a drink of beer the boy's nodded in agreement. I turned back to the computer screen, starting to continue with my research. I felt the chair behind pulled away I looked up to see Dean.

"Take a break, let Sam do some digging you need some rest" Dean told me

I rolled my eye groaning but he had a point. I stood up bottle in hand and walked over to the bed resting on it. Sam took the chair bringing it back to the laptop he started doing more research. taking another sip of my beer I noticed Dean sliding his jacket on from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously

"Gonna get some supplies from the car, gotta spirit proof this place" He said before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean spent an hour spirit proof the motel room with everything he could. he had placed a shot gun beside his and Sam's bed. there was salt at every window and entrance. I wanted to say he was blowing it out of proportion but I guess it was best to let him go a head with it. I finished the last sip of my beer placing the empty bottle on the night stand I stood up.

"I'm going to have a bath, if you know what's best for you and you ever plan to carry on the family tradition I suggest you do not disturb me unless it's life or death" I warned walking to the bathroom I stopped at the door and turned back around

"On second thought even if it's life and death don't disturb me." I said changing my mind before closing the bathroom door.

I wiggled out of clothes tossing them aside. I put the stopper in the tub turning the water on I let it start to fill. I caught my reflection in the mirror a hand print scraped across my chest front my shoulder and down. I gently touched the mark it was warm to the touch hotter then skin temperature

I pulled my eyes away from my reflection, I stepped into the tub. I crouched down slipping into the warm water it felt nice on my skin. as the water filled the tub I so badly wanted to put bubbles in it. I looked up at the counter I could see a small shampoo sitting on the counter. I didn't want to get out, I stretched leaning over the side of the tub trying to reach for the bottle. Suddenly the bottle came flying at me I flinched let out a small screaming eyes wide. my eyes were on the bottle floating in the water there was a firm knock on the door.

"Laney are you alright?" Dean asked concerned

"Yeah just a spider.. startled me that's all" I said lying to him

I heard Dean laugh I let out a sigh of relief I was happy he believed my horrible lie. I picked the bottle up, my mind racing like crazy. Had I done that… did I make the bottle move. I sat there letting my mind run.I started thinking about the drive how in the car the radio station changed with anyone touching it. then I thought about the mini fridge how it rattled when I said I wanted a beer how it opened with such force. It had to all be a coincidence.. didn't it?.

I looked back up at the counter I looked at the bar of soap I lifted my hand up concentrating on the conditioner bottle. It came whipping at my head I ducked just in time it smacked against the wall dropping into the water. I sat there wide eyed I looked down at the bottle blinking a couple times.

"I'm officially a freak of nature" I muttered to myself.

I sat there for a while just weirded out by the fact of what I just did. I almost took my eye out with a conditioner bottle, if I was going to use this whatever it was I needed to control it. I looked back at the counter I concentrated on the sink taps slowly it started to turn water began to pour out. I concreted more and as I thought of the water turning off it did. Apparently secured objects were easier to control

I sat in the tub testing out my power's on anything and everything I could think of. I decided to stay away from trying bring anything towards me. Instead I tried making it lift or spin I made the light's go on and off. Unrolled and rerolled the toilet paper I was starting to enjoy myself. I hadn't even notice that the water had got cold until there was a loud knock on the door causing me to lose my concentration. The towel I making dance in the air dropped to the floor.

"You awake in there Lan?" Sam joked trying to hide the concern in his voice

"Yeah getting out now!" I reassured him.

I pulled the stopper from the tub letting the water drain out. I used the sides of the tub to push myself up, I stepped out of the tub. I was about to bend down and pick the towel up I stood back up straight.

A smirk pulled on my lips holding my hand out flat I concentrated on the towel I felt it touch my hand I closed it around it. I dried myself up before changing into my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom Sam was laying on my bed while Dean enjoyed the massage one.

"You know.. you have a sick bordering fetish with that bed" I told Dean he just mumbled Sam chuckled. I walked over towards the bed stopping half way there I bit my lip. Sam looked at me curiously he could tell the wheels in my head were turning.

"what's up Lan?" he quizzed

"I have something to show you guy's but Dean has to promise not freak.." I said

"Why do I have to promise and not Sam?" Dean said slightly offended

"Well past experience would favor in you freaking and not him" I told him truthfully

"Fine" mumbled Dean

"So what is it?" Sam asked curiously

I bit my lip nervously taking a breath, I had to figure out what to move. Dean was giving me a slightly annoyed look, smirked tugged on my lips.I concentrated on the pillow beside Dean's suddenly it lifted up and smacked Dean in the face before dropping back down. I giggled slightly Dean looked like a deer in head light's while Sam had his mouth gaped open.

" What the hell was that?" Dean snapped getting out of his trance

"It was this" I said simply concentrating on the pillow again it smacked Dean in the face.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Sam asked I couldn't tell if he was mad or amazed

"I have no idea but it's fun" I said giggling I lifted the pillow again but before I could smack Dean again he pinned the pillow down

"Twice is enough do something else" He suggested

Sam just started at me an expression on his face I couldn't read. I scrunched my nose trying to figure out what else I could do to showcase my new found "talent". Noticing the alarm clock radio on the desk I concentrated on it, turning it on. Sam and Dean's attention went to it immediately. I started changing the stations till it hit the rock channel.

"How long have you known about this?" Sam asked his voice almost distant

"I don't know like an hour?" I said shrugging.

I walked over to the bed, I crawled over Sam getting onto the other side of the bed. I sat crossed legged facing the boys, they were sharing looks at each other. Sam sat himself up straight and turned to me.

"Laney you have to be careful with that sort of stuff" Sam said firmly

"You're telling me I took my head off with a freaking shampoo and a conditioner bottle" I said remembering the bottles flying at my head.

"What?" Dean asked suppressing a chuckle

"I can't make thing's come to me very well.. I'll show you" I told him

I held my hand out concentrating on the pillow I had bin hitting Dean with previously. The pillow started to lift in the air, I concentrated on it coming over to me. The pillowed whipped through air nailing Sam smack dab in the middle of the face knocking him back slightly. my hands immediately covered my back holding in a giggle, Dean let out a loud chuckle. Sam sat back up looking over at me with an unamused look.

"Sorry.." I giggled,

Sam glared at me I stuck my tongue out at him still giggling. A smirk on his lips made me know I was in trouble, before I could react the pillow hit the side of my face. Sam chuckled smiling proudly Dean snickered from his bed my mouth hung open.

"Oops" Sam said in a innocent voice raising a brow

I glared at him suddenly the pillow lifted from his hands and smacked him in the face. Dean busted out laughing while Sam shared the look I had moments before. I couldn't help but giggle at him, as Sam's eyes narrowed and smirk twitched on his lips I knew I was in trouble, I scrambled to get up but it was to late.

Sam wrapped a strong arm around my waist picking me up he gently tossed me back onto the bed pinning me there. A devilish smirk on his lip's Sam started to tickle my sides. I squealed like a piglet seconds after he started I squirmed around.

"S..s..s..Sam s..s... !" I stutted out between breaths

"Nah" Sam said simply still tickling me I tried to smack his hands away it was useless.

"D..Dean!" I squealed as Sam hit a "sweet" stop

Dean was to busy laughing at my sick for of torture, I'd take electroshock and needles over tickling any day. Tear's formed in my eye from laughing so hard my sides ached. I tried to reach for the pillow it was to far away, despite the tickling and squirming I tried to concentrate on the pillow.

He swiftly pulled my hands up over my head holding both my small wrists in one of his large hands he held them there. I continued to squirm trying to get free still concentrating on the pillow. The soft feather filled material smacked against the side of Sam's head he paused for a moment looked down at me. Sam's face was what seemed mere inches away from mine.

" No power's that's cheating" he said his voice softer then expected

I tried to reply with something witty, a smart ass remark something sarcastic. Anything but my mind wouldn't have it I couldn't find the words to speak it was if my tongue had gone numb. I was lost in his green eye's they seemed the perfect shade in this light.

"Gross cmon get a room!" Dean hollered gagging.

Sam and I both pulled out of what seemed like a trance state, Sam looked over a Dean giving him the "dagger" eyes. Dean whipped a pillow at his brother. Causing Sam to loosen his grip on me I rolled out from under him, I hadn't noticed how close to the floor I was. I hit the floor with a loud and slightly painful thud, I sat up straight seconds later peering over the bed both boy's were looking at me.

"I'm alright"! I said putting my hands up blowing a stray strand of hair out of my face. they both let out a little chuckle.

I pulled myself up back onto the bed lightly slapping Sam's chest he chuckled. Laying back I lifted my legs in the air pulling the blanket out from under me. I slipped my leg's under the blanket and got comfortable. Sam adjusted himself getting ready to do the same.

"Ah no get you're ass over here" Dean demanded

". you seriously want to share a bed?" Sam quizzed

"No but you ain't sleeping with Lan so move" Dean said firmly

Sam muttered something under his breath, Dean just rolled his eyes. I covered my mouth holding in a giggle, I couldn't help but get flash backs. Dean telling Sam to switch bed's just brought the memories back.

" Well you haven't changed much" I teased him

"What?" Dean asked confused

"When we were younger, you always used to make Sam sleep in a separate bed cause we'd goof off" I said simply

"Guess something's never change" Dean said chuckling

"Well except the fact Sam could squish us now and I can do this.." I said smirking

Before Dean could argue I made the spare pillow on my bed fly at him and hit him in the face. Sam chuckled trying to squish in beside Dean.

"C'mon really!?" Dean snapped slightly annoyed

"It's just to fun to resist !" I said giggling

"Oh just get some rest would you" Dean mumbled shutting the light off.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while, it didn't take long for the boy's to start snoring. Couldn't blame them either they had to be exhausted with everything that had been going on the last few days. Slowly I started to drift off to sleep, I was relieved it was just a good old sleepless non haunted dream.


End file.
